


Memorial Day

by grimorie



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Persian New Year, Team, nowruz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3585312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimorie/pseuds/grimorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“What day is it today?” Detective Fusco asked out of the blue. </em>
</p><p>Fusco remembers it's March 20.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorial Day

“What day is it today?” Detective Fusco asked out of the blue. 

Harold looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He conscripted Detective Fusco to help in another number (John was needed somewhere else, hence he drew the short straw) this time a little surveillance work. They were sitting in the car for better part of an hour and to pass the time the detective started regaling him about a case he worked on in his youth. Detective Fusco seemed to have an endless supply of cop stories until he broke off to ask his question.

“March 20th,” Harold answered. 

“March 20,” the detective repeated. “Damn, I almost forgot.”

“What did you forget, detective?” 

Fusco looked at him as if he should already know what the day meant to him. “You don’t know.” 

“There are quite a lot of things I do know,” Harold was a little flummoxed at Fusco’s assessment, and if he were honest, his pride a little pricked. “But I can’t presume to know what it is you’re thinking at this precise moment.”

“It’s March 20,” Fusco repeated and then continued, “It’s the Persian New Year.” 

“Persian...” he trailed off, and felt a wave of sadness come over him. “Sameen.” 

Fusco nodded, “This time last year we were chasing after that girl, Maria, right?”

“I remember,” Harold murmured and found himself thrown back to that time. “I didn’t know she celebrated.”

“Found her in that restaurant she told Maria,” Fusco told him, “turned out it was the same place where her parents used to go.”

Harold listened intently, he didn’t know this part of Sameen’s life. She was, as everyone in their group, an intensely private person but that she shared this tidbit with Lionel, told Harold a lot about how much she’s taken to him. 

She saved Lionel’s life in that war with HR, and then she saved everyone’s life. The image of Sameen on the ground as the elevator doors closed will forever be burned in his mind and Root’s scream will forever haunt his dreams. 

“Told me,” Lionel continued, “place had a couple of different names but the view stayed the same.” 

“Nothing quite like the New York City skyline,” Harold said. 

Lionel smiled, it seemed there was no one prouder of New York than Lionel, Lionel looked at his half consumed coffee then raised his cup, “Happy New Year, Sameen.”

Harold took the forgotten cup of coffee Lionel procured for him, later when he’s alone he’s going to break out one of the more expensive Scotch he hid in the safe house and perhaps track down John and Root. 

For now he raised the cup and tipped it, “Happy New Year.” 

Wherever she was, Harold would like to imagine she was still raising hell.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Nowruz_ is the Persian New Year celebrated in the US on March 20. And I just had a lot of feelings, especially after watching _Allegiance_ about Shaw and Fusco's friendship. 
> 
> As much as I wanted to bring Root into the story, there's just no plausible reason for her to know about this.


End file.
